finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ashley Freund/@comment-2170890-20111024125512
To Sroczynski: Yes, I do watch these movies carefully, and I can safely say that (with mild corruptions of the list which are always explained) the overall order is based on who died in what order. This has happened in each FD movie. FD: The only way it's based on where they sit is because it followed the path of the explosion - so naturally whoever sat closer to the explosion would have died first. The thing about Clear and Alex changing seats is in there because Alex thought he was sitting in front of Clear, so he would die first because the explosion would hit him first, not litterally because of how they sat affecting the deaths. Tod dies when something falls on him, so he is killed first. FD2: Yeah, the premonition runs backwards because of the fact that Death is trying to fix the design, but even backwards it's still in order of deaths, just reversed. FD3: Again it's deaths - I watched the movie recently and I can safely say even though the order does MATCH where everyone was sitting, that's not what's deciding on the over all order they die in real life -it's the deaths. You can see Jason fall first followed by Carrie. Ashlyn falls at the exact same time as Ashley except Ashley is still in one of the carrages. Frankie's death isn't actually shown (unless that's him you can just catch landing at the last second.), but it obviously takes place here. Lewis falls out of his seat while going over a loop, and is eventually thrown on to a metal bar despite Kevin trying to save him. Ian falls before Erin, but it's debatable he died there (an ommited revelation is that he didn't die from the fall, but from his injuries after everyone else died), but if Ian *did* die there he is skipped anyway. It's difficult to tell who fell first out of Julie and Perry (in the book it was Perry, but Julie still hit the ground first). Kevin is killed when a metal pole disects him. Wendy dies when her carrages is flipped over and she fall. If say Lewis had somehow fallen out before the first car was destroyed he would have been the first to die. TFD: Again it goes in the order everyone died. Johnathan dies out of order because he moved seats (bear with me) which meant he wouldn't be in the same place when he died. In the premonition he dies when a car flies through the pillar (he is standing behind that pillar). In real life Johnathan never moves seats, he didn't need to. This means that he was able to get much further during the actuall premonition and make it to the point when the speedway collapses. In a sense his old death is obsolete because he's never going to be standing there, so Death gives him a new death, but he survives that. So Death bases it on the new order.